Pink Military
Pink Military was led by singer Jayne Casey from defunct Liverpool post-punk legends Big In Japan and originally known as Pink Military Stand Alone. Released a couple of experimental and dub-influenced EPs before an album of more conventional material that seemed to get lost in the shuffle and has still never been released on CD. Eventually morphed into the more dance-orientated Pink Industry. Festive Fifty Entries *No entries. Sessions *Two sessions. No commercial release. Dates for shows marked #2 repeats taken from Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions and may be #1 repeats. *Jayne Casey also four sessions with Pink Industry, one with Big In Japan. 1. Recorded: 1979-11-14. First broadcast: 26 November 1979. Repeated: 15 January 1980, 07 October 1986 *Wild West / Did You See Her? / Stand Alone 2. Recorded: 1980-05-27. First broadcast: 05 June 1980. Repeated: 02 July 1980, 24 July 1980 *Everyday / Pilgrim Forest / Dance Of The Waning Moon Other Shows Played ;1979 *02 April 1979: (Dead Lady Of) Clown Town ('Buddha Waking Disney Sleeping' 7" EP) Last Trumpet *05 April 1979: Sanjo Kantara ('Buddha Waking Disney Sleeping' 7" EP) Last Trumpet *18 September 1979: Clown Town (12” EP – Blood & Lipstick) Eric’s ERICS 002 *25 September 1979: Clown Town (12” EP – Blood & Lipstick) Eric’s ERICS 002 *29 September 1979 (BFBS): (Dead Lady Of) Clown Town (7" - Buddha Waking Disney Sleeping) Last Trumpet *10 October 1979: Spellbound (12” EP – Blood & Lipstick) Eric’s ERICS 002 *13 October 1979 (BFBS): Blood & Lipstick (12") Eric’s ERICS 002 *16 October 1979 (Virgin In-Store): Spellbound (12” EP – Blood & Lipstick) Eric’s ERICS 002 *22 October 1979: Clown Town (12” EP – Blood & Lipstick) Eric’s ERICS 002 *30 October 1979: Clown Town (12” EP – Blood & Lipstick) Eric’s ERICS 002 *19 November 1979: Clown Town (12” EP – Blood & Lipstick) Eric’s ERICS 002 ;1980 *12 April 1980 (BFBS): Clown Town (12” EP – Blood & Lipstick) Eric’s ERICS 002 *28 May 1980: Degenerated (LP – Do Animals Believe In God?) Virgin *29 May 1980: Living In A Jungle (LP – Do Animals Believe In God?) Eric’s *04 June 1980: Did You See Her? (album - Do Animals Believe In God?) Eric's / Virgin *07 June 1980 (BFBS): Degenerated Man (album - Do Animals Believe In God?) Eric's / Virgin 004 *07 June 1980 (BFBS): Back On A London Stage (album - Do Animals Believe In God?) Eric's / Virgin 004 *09 June 1980: After Hiroshima (LP - Do Animals Believe In God?) Eric's *12 June 1980: Living In A Jungle (album - Do Animals Believe In God?) Eric's / Virgin *16 June 1980: Back On The London Stage (LP – Do Animals Believe In God?) Virgin *19 June 1980: Did You See Her? (single) Eric's/Virgin *24 June 1980: Did You See Her? (single) Eric's/Virgin (Paul Gambaccini sits in) ;1985 *03 February 1985 (BFBS): I Cry ;1999 *03 June 1999 (Radio Eins): I Cry (album - Do Animals Believe In God?) Eric's / Virgin 004 (Please add any missing info) External Links *Mezzanine Floors The one-stop site for all things Pink Military *Head Heritage Review of Blood & Lipstick 12” single on Eric’s *(Other) Category: 1979 Category: 1980 Category:Artists